Edard POV in Skateboarding with Edward Cullen
by iluvtwilight13
Summary: OK this is Edward POV in special parts in Skateboarding with Edward Cullen and you have to read it before reading this
1. Chapter 1

OK this is Edward's POV when he bumped into Bella in my story Skateboarding with Edward Cullen.

Catherine

EPOV

"Hey Eddie!"Ugh Lauren. Why can't she just leave me alone? I said I wasn't interested. Can't she take a hint?

She started to grab on to my arm.

"Eddie you want to go some place where we can be alone?"Eww like I would ever go any were with her.

"No. I gotta go bye" With that I shoved her off of me probably a little to hard and walked off.

I was going through the crowd looking for Emmett and Jasper when I collided with someone.

I looked down to see the most beautiful brown eyes you could get lost in. I had to remind myself to breath while looking in them. I took in a shaky breath about to ask her if she was all right when she spoke.

"S-sorry." She stuttered. Usually I would think the person was stupid but looking into her eyes I knew it was not the case. It was actually cute when she did it.

"Are you all right?" I had to make sure she was all right but I didn't know why.

"Yeah." She blushed when she said that. I could feel my heart beating faster then it ever has. That beautiful blush just got darker.

"Are you sure?" I wanted her to keep talking but all I got was a nod.

"Well I'm Edward Cullen." I said. I was basically begging her in my head to tell me her name.

"Bella Swan." She blushed even more when she said her name.

I wanted to keep talking but I heard Jasper and Emmett calling my name and Lauren coming up from behind me.

"Well I'll see ye later Bella." I loved saying her name but CRAP you could hear the nervousness in my voice.

She answered me with a simple "Yeah."and a beautiful smile. I couldn't help but return it with my special crooked smile.

Reluctantly I walked in the direction of Emmett and Jasper. I glanced back at her walking away.

"Hey Eddie!" I almost growled at the nickname he knew I hated.

"Do NOT call me Eddie." I said in a menacing tone."

Hey Edward. Who were you talking to?" Jasper asked in a curious tone I knew well.

"Her names Bella Swan. Do you know anything about her?" I asked in a pleading tone of voice.

"I don't know half the girls in my grade and you expect me to no one specific girl I didn't even know existed. Are you crazy?"

"Well I knew you wouldn't I was asking Jasper."

"All I know about her is that she hangs out with Angela, Ben, Jacob, and that Nessie." I wonder since he knew some of her friends if he'd know what grade she is in.

"Hey Jazz. Do you know what grade she's in?"

"Ya she's in yours."

"Oh." Was my brilliant response.

"Hey guys I'm gonna go home but I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"OK Eddie boy." He said it on purpose because he knew I hated that name but I was to caught up in my thoughts to get onto him about it.

"Bye Edward." Jasper said in a worried tone. He knew something was really bothering me. And something was and that was the fact that I couldn't get Bella out of my head even though I tried.

I jumped into my brand new Volvo and sped off not even paying attention to the road.

OK that was Edward's POV when he bumped into Bella. Please review and tell me what you think.

Love ya,

Catherine


	2. authors note sadness

Hey peoples I am so sorry. I lost this account and then I found it by going onto Youtube wich I don't know how I did It right now. But I am so sorry I have not updated it in awhile but promise U I will soon. My life has been hectic with Losing Both my twin neices or nephews. It is summer so there will probably more updates coming soon. Again sorry and I will see u soon.

LOVE,

Catherine


	3. decided

I decided something. I know I need help with spelling but I also need help with writing the actually story. The get there Input And half the credit for this story. They would be my co-writer and My BETA. I really need help with the spelling but then again it would also help to have someone to help write two and tell me if the story is going the way it should go. Anyone wants to volunteer that would be really helpful. I will probably first see if you AND then READ A FEW OF THE STORIES ON YOUR FAVOEITES to see if I like the kind of stories y read. I will see u soon peoples.

LOVE,

Catherine


End file.
